A Change of Ways
by Lesa Bollyknecks
Summary: Another alternative ending. Why was Alex really in 1983? How will the team cope after entering TRA? And how will Alex cope without Gene? And has Gene regreted not telling Alex how he felt? Galex eventually  If she remembers him that is!Chapter 7 now up
1. The Wooden Door

**A Change of Ways**

Disclaimer – I do not own Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars, the series and their characters were creations of Matthew Graham and Ashley Pharaoh from their company Monastic Productions for Kudos and the BBC, I am using them for my own entertainment!

This fanfic is nothing to do with any of my previous fics, it's an idea that jumped into my head one day and wouldn't go away, I apologise if something like this has been done before.

I do hope you enjoy this idea

It is another alternative ending to the series that we all here loved!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 1 – The Wooden Door

Their first kiss was everything she had hoped for, soft but electrifyingly passionate, but their first kiss was also to be their last, they both knew what was happening. The passion extinguisher called fate was beginning to pull them apart, she knew know why she was here, and the time had come.

"I can't go in there Gene," she sobbed.

He gently brushed the tears from her cheeks and whispered,

"Yes you can they've got a saloon bar!"

"No Gene you don't understand," she whispered back, hazel eyes meeting blue.

"What don't I understand?" Gene whispered back again, his voice trembling at the thought of loosing this woman who stood in front of him.

"Its you Gene," she whispered, "It's your time,"

"No Alex, this is my kingdom, you're the one who needs to go," he agued back half heartedly, both sets of eyes brimming with silent tears.

"Gene…" she whispered, "That's why I'm here, I'm here to help you, to help you to go where you should be."

"No, why don't you ever listen Alex, I ain't going in there!"

"Gene, every officer you've helped over the decades is waiting on you in there; it's your time to join them,"

"What?" Gene was speechless, "I can't go," he stuttered, "What about you?"

"Ill be fine Gene, I'm a tough bird, you've said so yourself!" Alex smiled a sad smile as she watched the man she had grown to love; Gene Hunt walk towards the door of the railway arms, she watched as he opened the door, watched as he disappeared behind the glass of the heavy wooden door until it clunked close behind him with a dull thud.

It was then and only then did Alex allow her legs to crumble from beneath her, and as her knees hit the cold hard ground she let the tears fall from her face as the realisation of her current situation hit her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The heavy oak door clunked closed behind him as he turned his head to notice all eyes were on him now.

"Welcome manbro!" Nelsons voice could be heard above the murmur that buzzed round the pub of people whispering,

"It's him!"

He looked around the pub, looking for the one person he knew wasn't there, and the only person he wanted to see. Alex.

"Guv!" the familiar voice of Sam Tyler could be heard over the sound of "Life on Mars?" he looked over to see Ray and Chris chatting to Sam, whilst Shaz was talking to Annie like they had known each other for years.

"Didn't think id see you so soon Guv!" Sam said to Gene whilst shaking his hand.

"Bloody ell it's been nearly five years!" Gene huffed,

"Sorry Guv, time kinda stops in 'ere," Sam replied,

"Bloody 'ell Nelson, hurry up!" Gene bellowed above the buzz.

"What ye havin man?" Nelson appeared in front of Gene, "Ye still got the same taste?"

"Course me taste hasn't changed," Gene growled,

"That's not what ye said in Luigi's Guv!" Ray smirked, "Drinkin' cheap house wine if I remember, to impress Drake was it?"

"When I want you to reminisce Raymondo ill ask for it! Comprende?"

"Yes Guv!" Ray turned away sheepishly, lighting a cigarette.

"A pint and a whiskey chaser Nelson," Gene eventually answered Nelsons question.

"On the house man!" Nelson gave Gene his drinks and continued serving others at the other end of the bar.

Lifting the whiskey to his lips, his thoughts returned to the woman he had left in the darkness just moments before.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning Alex entered CID to find that Gene's office door now read "DCI Alex Drake"

"Hmm, weird," she thought sitting down in the chair that only yesterday belonged to Gene Hunt.

A black jacket still hung on the peg, Alex found herself getting up from the desk and picking it up, gently fingering the material, she found herself thinking,

"I wonder who it belongs to?"

She found herself bringing the jacket to her nose and inhaling deeply, the smell of aftershave, whiskey and tobacco. She didn't know why, but the smell relaxed her and reminded her of someone.

"But who?" she stared out the window, desperately trying to recall how she knew the smell.

"Ma'am?" a voice called into the office, startling her from her thought, causing her to drop the jacket which she was holding on her lap.

"What?" she snapped turning around.

"There's someone at the desk shouting about blackberries or something,"

"What the 'ell are they shouting about fruit for?"

"He says it's a telephone,"

"What?" Alex asked

"DI Alex Drake?" a voice asked from the door,

"Excuse me?" Alex was offended, "Can you not read? The door says DCI!"

"But – But you died!" the young man stuttered,

"How can I be missing presumed dead when I'm standing right here in front of you?"

"In 2008, you can't be here, you're dead!"

"2008 is twenty five years away!" Alex was becoming quickly annoyed by the ignorance of this man.

"Who are you anyway?" Alex asked,

"You know who I am DI Drake, I'm Ethan Laude."

"I'm a DCI **NOT **a DI!" Alex shouted, "And I've never heard of you!"

Ethan continued to look around him; a knowledgeable but bewildered look crossed his face.

"A word please!" Alex indicated for Ethan to enter her office, which he entered sheepishly.

"The bloody ignorance of some people!" Alex thought, closing the door behind her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I see ye still haven't changed Sam, ye still look like a smug bastard!" Gene said lighting a cigarette.

"And you still act like yer king of the jungle!" Sam replied,

"I am king of the Jungle!" Gene replied without thinking,

"No you're not Gene!" Sam argued back,

"Sam stop it!" Annie warned from a nearby table where she and Shaz were sat chatting.

"Guv you want a drink?" Chris called from the other end of the bar, where Ray was stood chatting up a pretty dark haired woman who giggled as he spoke.

"A pint Christopher!" Gene shouted back, his thoughts once again turned to Alex, and what she would be doing at this moment.

Seeing the look on Gene's face Sam asked,

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing!" Gene lied, not wanting to sound like a poof in front of his one time partner in crime.

"You're lying, there's something eating at you,"

"Leave it Sam!" Gene got up from his bar stool and stomped round the corner and sat alone on one of the many monks benches that furnished the pub.

"What did you say to him now?" Annie asked getting up from the table so Chris could sit down beside Shaz.

"There's something different about him," Sam said, "Has he been like that for a while?" he asked looking at Chris and Shaz in the hope they could provide a reasonable answer.

"He's missing ma'am," Shaz replied,

"Oh a woman," Sam smirked, "Might have guessed!"

"They spent tonnes of time together, we all thought something was going on," Shaz explained, "But they were insistent that nothing was."

"Who was she then?" Sam asked, "Must have been something impression on him,"

"Her name was Alex Drake," Ray joined the conversation, "Ohhh she was something, and those legs, phoarr!"

"Not Alexandra Caroline Drake?" Sam asked,

"How'd you know her?" Ray asked,

"God, her little girl," Sam recalled the Alex Drake he knew from 2007, the police psychologist he spoke to after he woke from his accident, the same woman he had spoke to before he had jumped off that building.

"Sshh…" Annie put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"So she's now the DCI?" Sam asked,

"I guess so," Ray replied, "Bloody female DCI's should be banned, she'll never be as good as the Guv was!"

"She will so Ray!" Shaz decided to stand up for her friend,

"Chris control yer bird, bloody plonks!"

"Excuse me, I was promoted to DC in case you've forgot Ray!" Shaz stood up,

"Only cause it was Drakes idea," Ray replied,

"Oi mate, don't dare speak to Shaz like that!" Chris stood up to face Ray.

"What ye gonna do mate?" Ray sneered,

"Stop it!" Annie shouted, "Just stop it!"

"Enough you lot!" Gene bellowed from the corner, "This is meant to be heaven an you lot are makin' it seem like bloody 'ell! So shut it!"

Silence fell across the pub, as all eyes were once again on Gene, who looked angry but sad at the same time.

No one moved or even dared speak as Gene returned to his seat, his thoughts seemed to be stuck in a loop as it was the same thought over and over again.

"Why didn't I tell her how I feel?" then instantly reminded himself,

"Cause that would 'av made me sound like a poof, you idiot!"

He drank the remainder of the whiskey in his glass and lit another cigarette,

"Now this isn't poofy!" he thought with a smirk as a tang of sadness ripped through his heart.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Well that's chapter one! It may seem a bit confusing on why Alex seems to suddenly forget Gene, but all will be revealed in a later chapter I promise!

Soooo what do you think? A wee bit of a risk I think not having Gene as DCI, so let me know please!

You know what to do now! xxx


	2. Loneliness

_**Well thank you to the few of you who reviewed my first chapter of this story, means a lot! **_

_**Here's chapter two for you to enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2 - Loneliness**

Two empty bottles of wine lay discarded on the coffee table, the last glass of wine from them stood beside them, untouched. The empty Chinese take-away containers littered the rest of the table.

Alex turned over on the couch and slowly opened her eyed; the beams of light that shone through the gap in the curtains hit her eyes, causing her to snap them shut again.

Pulling the blue blanket over her head groaning to herself as the hammer in her head began to thud harder,

"For god's sake! Why the hell do I drink bloody cheap wine, I wouldn't have had this problem with a drop of Bolly!"

She snapped her eyes open immediately and thought,

"Shit! What time is it?"

Looking at the clock that hung above the couch she noticed it read _9.25am._

"Shit!"

Alex was on her feet in a flash, knocking the table as she did, causing one of the bottles to fall off and smash.

"Fuck!" Alex cursed, "I'll get it later!"

She quickly brushed her teeth and brushed her hair before grabbing her jacket and running down the stairs of her flat and walked quickly the short distance towards the station.

Entering CID ten minutes later, she was cast a few looks from all but two of her male colleagues.

"What?" she asked, "Haven't you all got work to do?"

"Get lucky last night ma'am?"

"What?" Alex replied, not knowing who had asked such an absurd question.

"You're wearing the same clothes as yesterday!" Ethan said with a slight smirk,

"And what? Pirot there has been wearing the same tie all week!"

"Leave me out of it ma'am." Pirot called, "I never said anything!"

"Any more leads on this rapist?" Alex asked, changing the subject from her clothes.

There was no answer, and no one was looking at her.

"RIGHT OK!" Alex shouted, "I may be a woman, but im still your BLOODY DCI! So show me some respect! OK?

"Yes ma'am!" was chorused through CID,

"Right back to work then!" Alex shouted again, "I want this bastard caught!"

Alex retreated to her office, closing her door and the blind before sitting at her desk, head in hands thinking, "I can't do this,"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Another rape?" Alex yelled down the phone. It was 7pm and another rape had just been reported.

"OK thanks," Alex hung the receiver up and entered the main CID to break the news.

"Right there's been another one, same description, about 6" medium build, same husky northern voice," Alex explained,

"The victim?" Some one asked,

"A twenty four year old woman, she was walking home from work at around 5.30pm when she was grabbed from behind."

"Forensics?"

"Being analysed as we speak," Alex replied looking down at her watch, "well there's not much more we can do tonight,"

"Pub?" Pirot asked CID,

"Pub!" was the weary response.

"You coming ma'am?" Ethan asked pulling on his leather jacket.

"Maybe later," Alex replied, "I've something to do first."

"OK," Ethan replied, "Night ma'am"

Alex watched as CID emptied, as everyone left to head down to their usual haunt - Luigi's.

CID was deathly quiet; the only sound was Alex's heels clunking across the tiled floor.

Alex didn't know why, but she couldn't bring herself to go into Luigi's anymore, she had stood outside the little restaurant on many nights, but never entering, it was as if something was missing. Or someone.

She pulled on her white jacket and swiftly exited CID, turning the lights off as she went, plunging the room into darkness.

She stood outside Luigi's for what seemed like ages, watching as couple after couple ascended the stairs from the door.

Taking a deep breath she descended the fifteen steps to the entrance, where the smell of freshly baked garlic bread wafted out greeting her with a smile.

Stepping inside the warmth of the restaurant made her smile, her eyes gazed towards a small table at the back, which lay empty, a twang of sadness washed over her, before her gaze was broken by Luigi calling,

"Oh Singorita Drake, how wonderful, you are well I see, you not been in for a few weeks, everything ok I hope?"

"Everything is fine Luigi, thank you," Alex managed a small smile,

"A glass of your usual wine?" Luigi asked whilst pouring a glass of red wine,

"Thanks Luigi, but ill have a whiskey as wee,"

"But…" Luigi stammered in shock,

"It's been a long day Luigi, now if you don't mind, my whiskey?"

For the next hour or so, Alex sat at the bar, alone, not one of her colleagues spoke to her, they sat huddled in a group, shouting rather than speaking to each other, getting louder with every mouthful of beer and every puff of cigarette.

She knew she wouldn't be welcome at their table, she also knew that they didn't like having a woman as their DCI, a fact that was made more obvious by the occasional glances from their table to her.

"Can I have a bottle to take upstairs Luigi?" she asked, the sadness on her face obvious.

"You OK Singorita?" Luigi asked handing her a bottle of Red wine over the bar to her.

"I'll be fine Luigi," she smiled, "Thank you,"

"Goodnight," Luigi replied as he watched as Alex left the restaurant with a single glance back to the table of her colleagues at the CID table.

Alex managed up the fifteen steps before the tears in her eyes spilled over and ran down her cheeks.

She hadn't dared cry in the bar, because she knew she had to keep what little respect her team had for her, if she had cried in front of them, she would have lost that along with her dignity, and that was one thing she feared loosing the most.

Entering her flat and turning on the light, the mess from the night before was revealed/

"Oh bugger off!" her eyes were pink and puffy from the crying she was doing.

She placed the bottle she had just bought on the table and grabbed one of the empty Chinese boxes before kneeling down, carefully picking up the shards of glass from the floor.

"Ouch!" As she picked up the last piece, the sharp edge pierced her skin. She watched as the red liquid trickled down her finger.

"Shit!" she ran for the bathroom, grabbing a towel and compressed the cut hard to stop the bleeding.

Five minutes later Alex returned to finish tidying her mess after dressing the wound, and another ten minutes later she was pouring a large glass of ine, pondering her thoughts on her day at work, the case everything,

Bloody drinking alone AGAIN!" she thought, "I seem to be doing that a lot just now, I've got a drinking problem, I mean WHISKEY!"

She took another mouthful of wine whilst thinking,

"No one in my team likes me, cause I'm a woman, they'll never take me seriously."

Alex finished off the bottle, and changed into her pyjamas, looking at her empty bed she decided to sleep on the couch again that night as she didn't quite fancy sleeping in the big bed by herself. Alone. She couldn't bear the thought of it.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ok a shorter chapter than I'm used to writing, but oh well… **

**To make up for it, ill get chapter three up today as well!**

**You know what to do now! ****J xxx**


	3. An Unrequited Love

_**You lucky people - two chapters in one day! Well seeing im doing daft shifts at work this week got too much time on my hands!**_

**Chapter 3 - An Unrequited Love**

Chris and Shaz were sat on one of the Monks benches whispering to each other, giggling occasionally, Ray was at the other end of the bar with the pretty brown hired woman Clare, Sam and Annie were sat at a small table in the corner and Gene sat on another monks bench, alone with a bottle of Scotch in front of him and an ashtray full of cigarette ends.

"That's his third bottle of that in two days," Annie whispered to Sam.

"I know," Sam whispered back,

"You should go and talk to him," Annie suggested, "He hasn't spoken to anyone in two days!"

"He's fine!" Sam decided lifting his pint to his lips.

"No he's not Sam, look at him!" Annie said, "If you won't go and talk to him I will!" Annie got to her feet and made her way across to where Gene was sat.

"Guv?" she asked sitting down next to him,

"Bugger off!" Gene snapped,

"You OK?" She asked softly,

"Ye deaf Cartwright, I said bugger off!" Gene took a swig from the bottle ignoring Annie's continued presence, "Run away back to Tyler and leave me alone!"

Annie returned to the table where Sam was at,

"Well how is he then?" Sam asked,

"Told me to Bugger off," Annie replied taking a sip of her Rum and Coke.

"See told you he was fine!" Sam replied smugly.

"I suppose you're right," Annie replied, "Gene's just being Gene.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A few hours later someone started playing an accordion as the coppers in the pub began to merrily sing "Danny Boy" with Ray, Chris and Shaz taking the lead.

Gene scowled in the corner, pouring another glass of Scotch whilst thinking to himself, "Smug bloody coppers, even bloody Ray has someone now, smarmy git!"

"You not joining in Guv?" Chris shouted over to him.

"NO! Gene Hunt does NOT sing!" He shouted, "And I wish people would stop calling me that!"

"What?" Chris shouted above the singing.

"I ain't no bloody Guv anymore, everyone got that?"

The song had finished and the pub fell silent as everyone stared at him.

"%Right then!" he shouted again, before heading through the doors that lead to the bedrooms.

"Bloody stupid bastard!" he grumbled s he lit another cigarette.

"I'm not the Guv any more," he thought, "I never will be again, there's no way to change that now… unless…" he picked up a pen and paper.

"If only Alex were here, we could be like Chris and Shaz and like Ray and Clare, and maybe even like Sam and Annie,"

Putting the pen down he came back to reality,

"Wishful thinking Genie Boy!"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"What's wrong with him?" Ray asked Sam downstairs after Gene had stomped upstairs.

"Don't know mate," Sam replied, "We've hardly been good friends to him recently have we?"

"How'd ye mean?" Ray asked,

"Well I've got Annie, there's Chris and Shaz and you've got - what's her name again?"

"Her names Clare McTear mate, and ye might be right, none of us av spoken 't him recently!"

"I told you there was something wrong with him, and Shaz said the same!" Annie cut in.

"Ye he needs hew," Shaz agreed, "He's a totally different man when she's around, he's more relaxed."

"You don't think he's in love with her do you?" Annie asked,

"It is possible," Chris commented,

"Don't be such a div Chris, course he doesn't love her, he's the Guv," Ray replied, "He doesn't do love, he will always be the Guv 't me, no matter what he says!"

"Stop being such a poof Ray!" Sam replied, "So what if he loves her? What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Ray replied.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Sam got up from his chair and headed towards the doors towards the bedrooms, walking down the corridor Sam could hear,

"_Oh Danny Boy the pipes the pipes are calling…"_

"He's singing," Sam thought knocking on Gene's door, the mumbled singing stopped immediately.

"What?" Gene opened the door to see Sam standing smiling,

"So Gene Hunt doesn't sing?"

"Tell any one and I'll… and I'll…" Gene didn't know how to finish this sentence.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam asked stepping into Gene's room,

"Oh do come in!" Gene replied sarcastically.

"What do you miss most Gene?" Sam asked,

"What ye talkin about?" Gene replied,

"Well I miss a god curry and a good fish super," Sam replied,

"Your pissed Sam, what the hell are you babbling on about?"

"Nothing gene, you remember that journalist? What was her name? Jackie Queen!"

"Do not mention that woman's name to me!" Gene replied with a grumble,

"Fine, I won't!" Sam replied, "What about that Alex Drake then?"

Gene never replied and also turned away from Sam.

"Ah, now I understand!" Sam suddenly realised why Gene had been weird.

"There's nothing to understand Sam, we were friends, colleagues, she was my bloody DI!"

"If there's nothing to understand Gene, why is your face going red?"

"It is not!" Gene protested, "And stop talking about her! She'll have forgotten all about me by now anyway."

"A man like you, with your reputation, I doubt that!" Sam replied.

"it's the way it works Sam, when your in charge there and you've brought others here, to well ye know get pissed and stuff you forget about them… you believe they're well…" Gene trailed the last few words, "Wish I could forget HER! And maybe then id be able to - "

"You love her!" Sam interrupted,

"No I don't!" Gene protested,

"Gene it's obvious!" Sam replied, "You're moaping about, your moods, you're excessive - well more than excessive drinking, even for you, your drinking to forget Gene, so its obvious, the Gene Genie is in love!"

"Shame its unrequited," Gene grumbled, giving in to Sam.

"How do you know Gene?"

"She wouldn't want me Sam; I'm as you said yourself many moons ago, an overweight, nicotine stained, borderline alcoholic homophobe!"

"Sam was smugly smiling at him,

"I tried Sam, I stared at her - "

Gene staring at her arse wouldn't have told her, she probably thought you were perving over her!"

"Sam!" Gene shouted, "Shut Up!"

"Is that your way of telling me that I'm right and that you wish you had told her?"

"I guess so…" Gene mumbled,

"You should go to her Gene," Sam said gently.

"Sam you know as well as me what will happen, o what could happen if I go back there after being here," Gene said gravely,

"Yes I do know Gene, but you'll never know how she feels otherwise!"

"Sam what if what I fear has happened, really has happened and she doesn't remember me at all?"

"Gene if she has, you'll just need to make her remember everything about you, the real you, not the hard bastard exterior you put on for us,"

"Right!" Gene sounded cockily confident.

"You going for it then?" Sam asked,

"What if she doesn't feel the same Sam? Or what if she has found someone else?" Gene asked, panicky tones clearly audible in his voice.

"Gene, it's your decision to go or not, I'll not stop you from going, but im not so sure about Ray though…"

"I'll just leave, and you can tell them after they discover im gone!"

"Oh great, thanks Guv, brilliant, leave me to break the news and face them!"

"Knew ye were a good man Sam!" Gene patted his back,

"And Gene," Sam began, "We'll be ready for what's to come; we'll help you in any way we can," Sam's smile had dropped from his face, "Even if it means…"

"I know…" Gene replied, "I know…"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Well chapter three for you… let me know what you think! All criticism welcome… im expecting some… chapter four is much shorter and finished, so I'll try and get it up tomorrow - no promises though! Away you go and review please! xxx**_


	4. Corrupt?

_Ain't I good? Another chapter today? Just cause it's Christmas ye know! __J xx_

**Chapter 4 - Corrupt?**

The sound of the laughter from the men in CID was unbearable to Alex, who was sat in her office with the door closed. She sat looking at the black jacket which still hung on the peg, it hadn't been touched, and Alex secretly hoped that the owner would return for it as she was curious about who it belonged to, the smell on it had long vanished but Alex still wished it was still there, as somehow it relaxed her that day when she had first found it.

She was startled by the phone coming to life on her desk, groaning as she lifted the receiver to her ear, hoping and praying it wasn't another report of a rape, the rapist himself was cunning, and knew how to hide his tracks.

"Yes, Drake," she said down the phone, listening carefully, and letting out a long sigh at the news. Returning the receiver to its place on top of the phone she exited the office, no one paying attention to her appearance, and still joking amongst themselves as she began to speak.

"Last night a seventeen year old - "

No-one appeared to be listening to a word she was saying.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Alex shouted, grabbing the attention of the men in the room who turned to face her, her face red with anger.

"Last night a seventeen year old girl was brutally assaulted and raped," Alex explained,

"Description?" Ethan asked,

"One guess," Alex replied, "I don't want any more women or girls being attacked by this man, you all got that?"

"Yes Ma'am," CID chorused,

"We need to find him, sooner rather than later preferably, how would you lot feel if it was your mother or sister who had been raped?" Alex asked hoping to blackmail them in to getting some work done,

"I'd kill the bastard!" Piorot replied,

"Right, then bloody find him!" Alex said as calmly as possible,

The men of CID bustled away, some grabbing jackets and heading out of CID to speak to anyone who had been in the area of the rape from the night before, some escaped to the evidence room to review previous evidence and Alex returned to her office, the phone on her desk going wild, ringing loudly.

"Hello," Alex called down the receiver.

"You look sad Alex, sorry DCI Drake," the voice on the other side of the receiver growled, "What would a little extra money do to lift your spirits?"

"Who is this?" Alex asked, all she could hear was heavy breathing.

"Who is this?" Alex asked again, but the line had suddenly gone dead.

"You coming Ma'am?" Ethan asked from the door,

"Yes," Alex replied, pulling on her jacket and closing her office door behind her with a loud bang.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That night Alex returned to her empty flat, clutching a bottle of red wine, which she planned to devour then fall asleep, however when she opened her front door, she found a hand written envelope with no stamp on it lying behind her door.

Sitting down on her sofa, she carefully opened the envelope and unfolded the letter which lay inside.

Alex read the letter, carefully considering every word on the piece of paper, giving a sly smile before placing the letter on the table.

After pouring a large glass of wine, Alex sat back to consider what the contents of the letter meant, eventually coming to a conclusion and thinking to her self,

"Why not?" May help me get out of this hellish little flat, why not? Everyone does it!"

Alex placed her empty glass on the table, picking up the phone with trembling hands and dialled the number that was at the bottom of the letter.

The phone rang three times before it was answered by a familiar voice.

"Hello," the voice said,

"I'm in," Alex replied, tones of uncertainty entering her voice, which didn't go unnoticed,

"It'll be fine Alex, no one will know its you, and any way I knew you couldn't resist me!" The last few words sent a shiver down Alex's spine

The voice on the other end of the phone began to speak again, in a low growl,

"Now here's what I need you to do…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alex was at the station before the rest of CID the next morning, for the first time in ages she felt happier than she had done in quite a while, especially after the conversation she had the previous night, knowing that she would soon be able to buy some new things for her flat, ok if she was caught she knew she would have to do some serious psychological bullshitting to get out of it, but she liked the idea of a risk.

Flicking though a folder of evidence from the current rape case, she found the page she was looking for and quickly removed it from the file, placing it inside a book in her desk.

"There!" she thought, "That ought to keep him happy for a while!"

Her eyes gazed at the black jacket and an instant twang of guilt hit her, but before she had time to return the sheet, CID filled up as her team arrived for the start of the day.

"Morning ma'am!" someone called,

"Morning!" Alex called through the open door.

"Good morning DCI Drake," the same voice, who had spoken to her over the phone the night before said, sounding closer than her colleagues.

Alex lifted her head, and smiled at the man who stood, framing the doorway to her office.

He was tall with dark hair and dark eyes, Alex had looked up just in time to see him offer her a flash smile,

"You probably don't remember me Alex," he began,

"Of course I remember you," Alex smiled, "How could I forget a man like you?"

"Oh easily, especially in your job," he replied closing the door behind him and pulling down the blind to stop the prying eyes from CID.

"Have you done what I asked?"

"Yes," Alex replied nervously, not knowing how he would react, "The sheet has been removed,"

"And destroyed?" he asked,

Alex nodded nervously, fingering the drawer handle discreetly,

"Good," he replied, "Here," he thrust an envelope towards Alex, which contained fifty founds.

Alex was silent as she stared at the envelope in her hands,

"This is private of course?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Of course," Alex smiled.

A few minutes later the tall man left CID, being watched by the rest of Alex's colleagues as she stood at her office door.

"What's he wanting?" Piorot asked from his desk.

"For those of you who don't know that was DCI Jim Keats, formally of D&C, now of Fenchurch West, he's going to get his team working in correlation with us on this rape case, since you lot are bloody rubbish!"

"But ma'am - " Piorot began,

"No if no buts!" Alex shouted, "I trust him and want you lot to do the same!"

"But - "

"What did I just say?" Alex asked, "Now get on with some bloody police work! OK?"

Alex entered her office, slamming the door behind her causing the blinds to jump, whilst thinking to herself,

"Am I really doing the right thing?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	5. Closing Time

**Chapter 5 - Closing Time**

_**Firstly - Major apologies for the delay in updating - what with work being mega crazy I haven't really had a minute to myself! **_

_**Thanks go to Primitive for advice on this chapter as I had some problems with how to construct this chapter! I do hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think at the en of the chapter as I love to read your reviews! Lesa xx**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

It had been a few days since Gene had uncharacteristically opened up to Sam about his feelings for Alex, and had decided that he would be leaving, with Sam's support and Sam's support only.

"Right Sam ye can't tell the others I'm gone, ye got me? They'd just try and stop me, especially Ray."

"Gene, you can't just leave without a word, what am I supposed to tell them?"

"Use that head of yours, I'm sure you'll think of something," Gene replied taking a gulp of whiskey.

The two men were hunched in conversation so didn't notice Annie sit down opposite them.

"I knew you two were up to something!"

"Cartwright!" Gene jumped, "Stop bloody sneakin' around, and bugger off we're avin a conversation, go paint yer nails or something!"

"Oh fine!" Annie snapped standing up again, "You coming?" she outstretched her arm to Sam.

"Looks like yer on to a promise there Sammie Boy!" Gene smirked,

"Remember what I said Gene," Sam said to Gene with a forced smile, "See you tomorrow, o.k.?"

"See ye around Tyler, Cartwright," Gene replied lighting a cigarette.

Watching as Sam and Annie pushed through the doors which led to the bed rooms, he knew it was a sight he wouldn't be seeing for a while, as tonight was the night, the night he had been waiting on since entering the pub that night, the night he regretted entering The Railway Arms from the second the door had clunked closed behind him, of course he hadn't shown it, he initially had thought he could do it, but as soon as he had taken a gulp of that fist whiskey he had known it was the wrong decision, he should have sent Alex in instead of allowing her to convince him to go, he would do anything for her to make her happy, but knowing now that she would have forgotten him, made him feel guilty, guilty that he could have prevented her from doing the job that he and he alone should be doing. The Manc lion, afraid of nothing, except his feelings for her.

Watching now as everyone was walking or staggering towards the doors to the bedrooms, Chris and Shaz giggling, Chris' arm around Shaz' waist protectively, Ray's arm around Clare's shoulders, kissing her neck as she led the way.

Within minutes the bar area was empty, Nelson was collecting empty glasses, and picking up the empty Ringo packets from the table that Chris and Shaz had been sitting at.

"Manbrov!" Nelson greeted Gene with a warm smile,

"Evening Nelson," Gene replied, downing a large glass of whiskey as Dutch courage,

"Easy man," Nelson warned, "Think it's time for ye 't call it a night man,"

"Ye know Nelson, yer right."

Gene got up from his table and began walking towards the heavy oak door which lay as Gene's exit.

"Yer rooms that way," Nelson chuckled and pointed to the door to the right of the bar,

"I'm not going to my room Nelson, I'm going back, now if you would?" Gene pointed to the door.

"Yer going back?" Nelson asked, placing the empty glasses on the bar,

"Yes, I'm going back, I forgot something," Gene replied, "Now open the door Nelson, cause I know you're the only one who can open it from the inside!"

"C'mon man!" Nelson replied, "Ye sure ye want 't go back?"

"Nelson!" Gene replied gruffly,

"Why man?" Nelson asked, "Ye've got all the whiskey ye want here,"

"I need 't tell 'er!" Gene replied, "I never told 'er,"

"Man, if ye go back, he'll know yer back before setting eyes on ye!"

"Who?" Gene asked a bewildered look crossing his face,

"Ye know who," Nelson replied,

"Bloody pencil neck!" Gene roared.

"Ye man, he probably already knows yer coming back.

"What? Gene asked, "How's that possible?"

"Yer jacket man, its in CID with her, and it hasn't been moved."

"Nelson?" Gene asked, tones of uncertainty entering his voice, "Will she remember me?"

"Well man, I don't know, some minds are easier to penetrate than others, god you put up a fight the first time ye brought folk here, and her's has been, well… difficult, exactly like yours."

"Her psychiatry," Gene smiled to himself.

"Its called Psychology Gene," Nelson smirked,

"Are you going to let me out Nelson?" Gene asked, sounding as though he was pleading with Nelson now rather than asking.

"A word of warning though me man, if you wish to return back here then…"

Gene listened to what Nelson was saying carefully, and although he knew what he was doing was exceptionally risky, he wasn't about to change his mind.

"I understand Nelson," Gene nodded,

Nelson turned the old brass key in the lock, the mechanism creaking at its age and the rust on it from only being used every so often, and he heaved the heavy oak door open with a grunt.

"Thanks Nelson," Gene muttered his approval and gratitude and took a step towards the mouth of the door.

"Good luck man!" Nelson patted his back as Gene stepped through the door and landed back in civilisation.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later that night, Annie lay across Sam's bare chest, fingering his hair, and whispered,

"What's Gene up to?"

"Nothing," Sam muttered, turning away from Annie,

"Sam…" Annie asked again, "Tell me what's wrong with him!"

"I can't tell you Annie, I wish I could, but I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone till the morning,"

"What?" Annie asked sitting up quickly, "Why the morning?"

"SHIT!" Sam sat up, "Annie promise me you won't go running down the hall waking everyone up."

"Well we know Ray's still awake," Annie began raising her voice, "WE CAN BLOODY HEAR HIM!"

"Annie…" Sam said softly, "Promise me!"

"O.K." Annie sighed, knowing it was the only way to get Sam to spill the beans.

"He's going back." Sam said, "Tonight, in fact he's probably already gone," Sam finished looking at the clock.

"What?" Annie asked, obviously in shock, "But why?"

"For Alex," Sam explained, "He loves her and wants her to know,"

"Gene's in love?" Annie asked, obviously still shocked, "He never said good-bye to any of us,"

"That's Gene for ye," Sam replied with a smile, "You know what he's like, he's very private,"

"But he could have at least said good-bye,"

"Annie, he didn't even admit to Alex until I said I had guessed."

"But what if she doesn't remember him Sam?" Annie asked softly,

"He said it was a risk he was willing to take, and well… erm… I sort of encouraged him…"

"YOU WHAT?" Annie sounded angry, "Sam you know if she doesn't remember - "

"YES I know Annie!" Sam snapped, "You don't know her, she'll remember him"

"Are you sure about that Sam?" Annie asked, cupping his face in her hands, "Because you certainly don't look as though you're sure,"

"She HAS to remember Annie," Sam stuttered, looking more and more unsure as the seconds passed, "I can't bear to think of what will happen if she… if she doesn't remember,"

"Sshhh…"Annie pulled Sam into a tight cuddle,

"She has to remember Annie," Sam muttered into her neck,

"She just has to…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Well ok there it is chapter 5 for you. **_

_**Please don't forget to review, and tell me how to improve as I'm kind of rusty at the moment!**_

_**I'm going to TRY and get chapter 6 up tomorrow before I go to work, but I'm not promising! **_

_**Thanks again for reading! **_

_**Lesa x**_


	6. A reunion?

**Chapter 6 - A Reunion?**

"That's more like it!" Alex thought, taking a sip from the glass, but as soon as the bubbling golden liquid had passed her lips, she was hit with guilt, of knowing how she had paid for it.

"I'm sorry Luigi," Alex said, "I can't have this," she pushed the open bottle of Bollinger back across the bar.

"Singorita, what am I supposed to do with it?" Luigi cried, "Its open now!"

"Oh I don't know do I?" Alex replied, "Drink it yourself!"

"I pour it down the sink," Luigi sighed,

"No, fine, I'll take it, you're not pouring it down the sink!"

"What's wrong with you tonight Alex?" Keats asked from beside her, "You seem distracted."

"I'm fine Jim!" Alex replied, "Just thinking about this case is all,"

"It's getting to you, isn't it?" Keats asked,

"I guess it must be," Alex sighed, "I just wish we could get him is all,"

"You will Alex, you're a great copper, and have faith!" Keats smiled across at her, slipping one of his hands over hers.

Alex immediately pulled her hand away,

"What's wrong?" Keats asked her with a smirk,

"Nothing, just thinking it's about time I went up to bed," Alex lied, grabbing her jacket from the back of the bar stool,

"Goodnight Jim,"

Alex hurriedly left the restaurant as her cheeks burned a bright red.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Alex thought, shaking slightly as she struggled to unlock her front door, recalling how his skin felt on hers. It was strange she thought, she hadn't expected his skin to feel so hot.

"Shit!" she thought sitting down on her sofa with shaking legs.

"Never get involved with a colleague!" she told herself that over and over that night, until she fell asleep.

_Keats was standing in front of her, talking about something she didn't understand, but there was another man standing beside her, he was far more handsome than Keats she noticed, he was taller than her, but only slightly, his eyes met hers and his smile melted her heart._

_The two men were virtually nose to nose now, the hatred between then obvious, while Alex could have sworn she saw a flash of red in Keats eyes. The phone on Alex's desk was ringing, but when Alex answered it the line was dead._

_She turned back to look at the two men, the new man instantly catching her gaze, but her sight was becoming hazy, Alex closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead. _

Alex opened her eyes to discover she was again lying on the sofa, staring at the ceiling.

"Well here we go again," she sighed, tears welling up in her eyes as she got up to go and have a shower, the dream she had, still running through her head.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Right, ok," Alex began, "So most of the rapes have occurred around the same series of streets,"

"And they all seem to occur between 5pm and 10pm t night," Ethan added, "Could he be a taxi driver?"

"Possibly," Alex replied, "Either that or he works in that new club and doesn't start work till 10pm,"

"That is possible," Ethan agreed,

Right ok, we'll go undercover then, down at that new club," Alex announced, "Tomorrow night,"

Why not tonight?" Poirot asked,

"Because I'm going out for dinner tonight, and the club isn't open tonight anyway Einstein!" Alex snapped, "Which by the way is another link to this case, if you lot haven't noticed, the rapes only seem to occur on nights the club is open!"

"When did you realise that then?" Ethan asked,

"Just now!" Alex replied, "Now Ethan, you and Poirot come up with a plan tomorrow!"

"Where are you going then?" Ethan replied, sounding rather annoyed as Alex slipped her jacket on.

"Home!" Alex replied, "I'm sure you lot can manage without me for one night!"

"She's no patch on the last Guv!" Bammo mumbled,

"What did you just say?" Alex asked,

"Nothing ma'am," Bammo replied, the guilt on his face obvious.

Alex stormed out of CID and walked the short distance home; where the first thing she done was to crack open a bottle of red wine whilst thinking to herself,

"I'll just have the one glass whilst I get ready,"

An hour and a half later Alex was ready. The restaurant she was going to was far more elegant than Luigis, so she had opted to wear a simple black dress, cut to just above the knee, it had a lace style material over the black dress, the sleeves coming to just above her elbows. She had chosen to apply minimal make-up and decided that no accessories were necessary. She slipped her feet into her 5inch black heels before finishing the last glass of wine from the bottle as Dutch courage.

There was a sharp knock at the door, to which Alex answered with a smile to find her date for the night,

"You look beautiful Alex," he smiled,

"Thank-you Jim," Alex replied, lifting her black clutch bag and closing the door behind her, locking it, and following Keats down the stairs to his car.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leaving the restaurant later that night Keats slipped an arm around Alex's waist.

Alex pulled herself away immediately,

"What are you doing?" She asked in utter shock,

"Isn't this what you want from me Alex?" Keats asked,

"We're colleagues Jim," Alex replied, wriggling out from him,

"So?" Keats replied, which was more like a snarl than anything else,

"What do you mean so?" Alex fumed,

"I know you want me Alex, why else would you dress like a slut!" Keats grabbed Alex's wrists, pinning her up against the nearest wall, forcing his lips down on to hers.

Alex felt helpless in his vice like grip, until he pulled his lips away from her, which gave Alex just a second to react, she swiftly kneed him in the groin, causing him to collapse in pain, giving Alex the chance to escape his grip and make a run for it down th street, Keats shouting after her,

"You'll pay for that Alex, You'll pay!"

Alex kept running until she was sure she was far enough away from him, stopping to catch her breath, she stood with her back to the road, forehead against the wall, not quite believing what had just happened.

IN a flash there as an arm around her waist and another over her mouth, the grip wasn't tight, but gentle, as she struggled she was dragged to right beside the building, and as it happened all Alex could think of was,

"This is it, I'm going to die!"

"Don't struggle ye daft mare," the man spoke in a gentle but rough northern accent,

"I'm not going to 'urt ye, ye hear me" he whispered, into her ear, Alex noticing he had a distinctive smell, one she couldn't quite place,

"I'm gouing to take my hand off yer mouth, but don't go drawing attention,"

Alex although terrified, nodded slightly.

The loose grip on her waist was released at the same time the gloved hand was removed from her mouth.

Alex stayed perfectly still, her mouth dry, the only thought in her mind was,

"Please don't rape me,"

"Yev changed," the man spoke quietly, "But I see yr still dress as skimpily as ever!"

"Excuse me!" Alex spun around, "Who the hell are you?" She noticed immediately he was gorgeous, but she also thought immediately, "He's the rapist!"

"What's wrong with ye ye daft mare?"

Alex made a bid for freedom, but her wrist as grabbed by the man, not tightly, or even roughly, but gently.

Alex was now crying, silent tears.

"Who in gods name are you?" She sobbed,

"Oh Bolls, don't ye remember me?" The grip on her wrist was released, sadness crossing his wet blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Alex asked, her tone softening at seeing his sadness.

"Doesn't matter…" He mumbled heading away from her.

"It obviously does!" Alex called after him.

"No it bloody doesn't woman!" He shouted,

"Your name!" Alex called desperately,

He turned back to see her staring at him, there eyes meeting,

"Gene Hunt!" He called.

A car pulled up beside Alex, as she looked towards the man called Gene, a connection between them Alex did not know, she felt comforted by his presence, but the comfort was broken as Keats stepped out the car, Alex instantly recognising the change of atmosphere.

"Are you ok Alex?" Keats asked standing beside her, not noticing Gene a few hundred meters away.

"I'm fine Jim," Alex replied, still staring at the new man, Jim followed Alex's gaze and laid eyes on Gene.

"Did he touch you?" he asked anger filtering through his voice.

"Hello Jimbo!" Gene walked towards Keats, flashes of anger flew between the two men as they became closer.

"What are you doing back?" Keats snarled,

"How do you know him Jim?" Alex touched Keats' arm gently,

"Doesn't matter," Keats mumbled,

"What have ye done 't er Jimbo?" Gene asked, glancing at Alex who was staring at him curiously,

"You should know better than anyone about the job," Keats replied, "You left and now she's with me!"

"Excuse me!" Alex shouted, "I am NOT with you! Infact I told you where to go to not that long ago!"

"You tell 'i'm Bolls!" Gene replied without thinking,

"Why do you keep calling me that? I don't even know you!" Alex shouted, turning around and headed along the street towards her flat.

"I meant what I said Alex!" Keats shouted, "You'll pay!"

"Oh shut up!" Alex turned around "Just leave me alone Jim!"

"You heard the lady Jimbo!" Gene smirked, "Now bugger off!" with that Gene punched Keats on the chin causing him to fall across the bonnet of his car.

"Don't know why you're back Hunt, you know what's going to happen, why delay the inevitable?"

"I said bugger off!"

Keats got in to his car and drove off in the opposite direction to what Alex had gone.

Gene stood momentarily and decided to walk in the same direction Alex had walked, out of curiosity.

He had almost reached Luigi's when he noticed a black clutch bag lying on the ground.

Picking it up he noticed it was identical to the one Alex had been holding.

"Alex!" he thought, "Shit!"

"Alex!" he called into the darkness, praying for a reply of some sort.

"Alex!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Well? What do you think? Good or bad? Go -**__**à Review!**_


	7. Do you Remember?

**Chapter 7 - Do you Remember?**

_Well ok… here chapter seven for you, I have decided, due to lack of interest in this fic to cut it short from my original plan, still hoping that you the reader are enjoying it, I am still enjoying writing this knowing where it is going and I do hope that you will review and let me know what you think_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alex had just walked away from the two men, one of whom she had trusted only hours ago when he had picked her up from her flat, the other who had appeared In her life, as if from no where merely minutes before.

She kept walking, wanting to escape the atmosphere that had emerged, one that she didn't like in the slightest, one minute there seemed to be a warm fuzzy atmosphere, the next it was cold when Keats had stepped out of his car, the moment the two men set eyes on each other, as much as this niggled at Alex, she couldn't stop thinking about the man who called himself Gene.

"He's bloody gorgeous!" she thought, "How does he know me though? He doesn't seem the kind to have ever set foot inside a police station."

She continued to walk through thee darkened streets, the sound of her heels clinking against the pavement echoing through the night.

"That smell off him though, how do I know it?" she thought, trying her hardest to remember where she knew it from,

"It was of whiskey and tobacco," that she knew,

"But what else?" she asked herself over sand over again, until she realised,

"Man stink!" she said aloud,

"No it can't be!" She thought, "That jacket in the office smelt of that!"

The sound of her heels continued to echo through the night,

"No!" she said aloud to herself, shaking her head, "Its just a coincidence!" she told herself as a single tear fell from her cheek.

What happened next was so quick; Alex didn't have time to react.

There was a hand over her mouth, another arm roughly pulled around her waist, dragging her backwards towards a dark ally between two buildings, struggling against him Alex lost grip of her bag which crashed to the ground with a thud.

"No screaming!" the man growled into her ear, his accent distinctively from Manchester or there about.

Alex forced a nod, though all she wanted to do was cry for help through her struggles, and despite what this man was going to do to her.

The tears of fear that were rolling down Alex's cheeks were now rolling over the mans un-gloved hand that covered her mouth.

"Bloody 'ell," the man removed his hand to dry it off, Alex meanwhile opened her mouth, fully intending to shout for help, but for only silence to escape from her.

"Please…" she whispered hoarsely, her mouth dry with fear.

"Oh shut up you slut!" the man growled, replacing his hand over her mouth.

He roughly pushed Alex to the ground, Alex now shaking with fear.

"You're nothing but a slut!" he snarled into her neck, roughly kissing behind her ear, tears of fear still rolling down her face, as the man used his free hand to roughly push her dress up, his weight pinning Alex to the ground, making her defenceless in his grip.

The man without thinking removed his hand from her mouth to stroke her face.

This split second gave Alex seconds to react, her sub-conscious kicking in,

"Help me!" she screamed as loud as she dared, "PLEASE GENE!"

Immediately the hand was back over her mouth,

"I said SHUT IT!" the man snarled,

Alex could have sworn she had heard her name being shouted, but dismissed it as her imagination.

"Why did I shout?" she thought, "Why Gene?"

Alex heard footsteps growing closer, but again she dismissed it as her mind playing tricks on her due to the situation she was in.

Within seconds, the man seemed to be removed from her,

"Strange," she thought, her eyes still closed, but when she heard a familiar voice she knew something was happening,

"Don't ye dare bloody move!" Gene growled, turning to Alex who was still on the ground,

"You ok Bolly - Alex?"

Alex opened her teary eyes to see the man called Gene holding a similar looking man against the wall,

"Cover yerself up woman," Gene added turning away embarrassed, Alex pulling her dress down from her position.

The other man, struggling against Gene's grip was smirking,

"Lucky slut you!" he snarled,

"Shut it!" Gene swiftly punching the man in the jaw, the man in response head butted Gene, causing Gene to lose his grip and falling to the ground, the rapist escaping along the dark ally.

Ordinarily Gene would have opted to chase after such criminals, but his main concern was Alex.

He sat by her side, as she was still lying on her back, tears running down her face.

"C'mon Alex, sit up," Gene urged her, helping her to sit up, "It'll be alright love,"

"How could - " Alex hiccupped, "How could I - " she choked as black tears streaked her face,

"Sshh," Gene soothed, taking one of her hands, not wanting to hug her in her fragile state.

"How - But…" she hiccupped again, looking at his hand over hers protectively, his long fingers rubbing the back of her hand.

She looked up to find him looking at her, her hazel eyes instantly falling on his own blue eyes.

"I have to ask you this," he sighed, "but do you remember me Bolly?"

"I don't know how, but yes I do, sort of, I think," she replied, the tears having subsided by his gentle touch.

"Lets get you home Bolls," Gene replied, breaking the connection, still touching but not connected by the eyes, he helped her to her feet,

"That's mine," Alex whispered pointing to the clutch bag on the ground, where Gene had dropped it to help her.

As Alex stood, her legs trembled from her ordeal,

"Here," Gene offered her his arm as support, which she took, happy for some sort of support as he guided her out of the ally.

"I think you should get checked out," Gene added, looking at the cuts on her legs.

"I'll be fine thanks," Alex glanced at him, "Actually, will you take me to Fenchurch East please?" she asked before quickly adding, "I'm the DCI there,"

"Oh I know you are," Gene replied.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Twenty minutes or so later, and after cleaning her legs up in the bathroom, Alex entered the dark CID, leaving Gene at the doors, turning on the lights as she made her way through to her own office.

"That's weird," Gene thought upon setting his eyes on the glass door that read :

"_DCI ALEX DRAKE"_

Gene couldn't quite see what Alex was doing, as her back was to him.

He looked around the room to see that not much had changed in the short time he hadn't been there,

"Here," Alex called from her office, startling Gene who turned to see her stood with two glasses, both filled with a light amber liquid.

"You do drink whiskey don't you?" Alex asked offering him one of the glasses,

"You remember then?" Gene asked walking towards his old office door, not knowing what would happen when he stepped into it.

Gene stepped inside the office, and immediately Alex glanced from him to the black jacket which was hanging in the corner,

"Oh god," she stammered, tears again welling in her eyes,

"It's you - I thought you were - you were…"

"If you do remember me Alex, then answer me this," Gene began sounding unconvinced by Alex,

"What did I say to you in that vault in Edge Hampton?"

"If I remember rightly, I do believe you said something like, Oh Lord, if this is a test I fear I may fail, I thought it would be the booze or fags - "

"Ok, that's enough Bolls," Gene groaned,

"And you called me a mouthy tart with the common sense of a Grain Weavil!"

"I didn't mean I ye dozy mare I thought we were going to bloody die in there thanks to you getting us locked in!"

"Oh MY fault was it? YOU were the one who got your photo on that security pass!"

Alex shouted,

"And if it hadn't been for Chris pressing that bloody button when he did…" Gene trailed,

"I know…" Alex smiled,

"Oh Bolls…" Gene smiled, "You do remember,"

"I don't know how I ever forgot…" she sipped her whiskey,

"I do…" Gene muttered,

"Gene?" Alex asked, as he was now avoiding eye contact with her, knowing that if he looked at her just now his feelings would be made clear, and now wasn't the time.

"What?" he grumbled,

She was standing right beside him now and much to his surprise she pushed his chin up so he was forced to make contact with her,

"Thank - you," she whispered,

"You're welcome Bolls," he replied, shifting his feet uncomfortably.

"Gene…" she said in barely a whisper, not loud enough for him to hear,

"Let's catch that Bastard!" he turned away from her into the main CID, not noticing her mutter, "You can't stay here,"

"Gene Hunt is back!" he exclaimed, "Now lets fire -," he stopped speaking realising,

"Bugger that doesn't work anymore,"

Alex smiled at him making her way over to him,

"Let's fire up the flipchart!"


	8. True Feelings Always Prevail

Chapter 8 - True Feelings always Prevail

_OK so major apologises to my followers of this story, real life has taken over my life for the past few weeks, but I hope you will forgive me with this chapter, and ok I said in the last chapter that I was going to cut this short, well that was just me being daft and with a hint of depression, but I've changed my mind and its all back on track now! Hope you enjoy! And please remember to review!_

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Alex's head was in her arms as she rested them on her desk, her feet were on the other chair as Genes jacket lay across her. Gene had his back against the grey filing cabinet, his head to the side as he let out a snore.

The white beams of light shone in through the blinds which had been left open the night before.

Gene opened his eyes, squinting as the intense light which now filled the invaded his irises, looking across at Alex, the light illuminating her features, her hair framing her face beautifully, Gene noticed that her mouth was open slightly causing her to let out a small snore.

"God she's beautiful," he thought, smiling to himself as he watched her sleep, wishing that he could wake up to her each and every morning.

"Would she ever want a lump like me though?" he asked himself, "Doubt it, posh bird like her with a bit of rough like me?"

Gene suddenly realising how he must look after a night of sleeping on the floor, decided he needed to go freshen up, so leaving Alex sleeping, he quietly left the office, silently closing the door behind him before making his way to the stations toilets, where he had got ready for their ill fated date, which to Gene still felt like yesterday, but in reality it was weeks ago, and with Christmas just around the corner, he was hoping that there may be an opportunity to actually tell her how he felt.

Alex opened her eyes sleepily, looking around her for some clue that she had possibly dreamt the previous nights events, and somehow ended up here, in her office, sleeping in her chair, covered with a mans jacket.

She glanced at the wall clock, realising the time, groaning, knowing that CID would soon be filling up with her male colleagues.

Alex always had the sense to have a change of clothes at work in case any investigations ran overnight, so proceeded to take off her dress, leaving her stood in matching black lace underwear. Sliding on a pair of leggings, she stood up to pull them up at the same time Gene opened the office door.

"Bloody 'ell Bolls, put em away!"

"Shut up!"

Alex grabbed the t-shirt from her desk and slipped it over her head as quickly as her trembling hands would allow her.

"You know you never did tell me if you were a C or a D cup!"

"Like you'd want to know!" Alex smirked, her cheeks burning a crimson red.

"So last night really did happen then?" She asked, turning away from him as memories of the previous night flooded her head,

"Yes Bolls," Gene sighed, "It did, wasn't the way I'd expected it to go, well, how I expected to see ye again for the first time."

"If it hadn't been for you Gene…" Alex sobbed,

"Don't ye dare start that girly sobbin, ye know what i'm going to say now don't ye?" If you continue sobbin I may have to put a comforting arm around ye!"

"Oh I forgot!" Alex forced a smile,

"That's more like it!"

"Gene, why did you come back anyway? I told you id be fine,"

"Oh… I…" Gene stuttered, "Erm…"

"What?" Alex asked,

"Well, i'm not very good at this sorta thing and well I should have told you before but I… well, you see I… I Lo-"

"Ma'am?" Ethan asked opening the office door, cutting Gene off, "Whets this?"

"Oh…" Alex stammered breaking the connection with Gene, "Oh… it's a plan for tonight…"

"Who's he?" Ethan asked, giving Gene a look.

"This is DC - Gene Hunt," Alex introduced the two men.

The two men shook hands, both trying to act the toughest.

"So what is the plan for tonight ma'am?" Ethan asked, still obviously wary of Gene, who was now lighting a cigarette.

"Well…" Alex began making her way out into the main CID, which was noisy as always.

"OK!" Alex called, and as usual no-one paid any attention, which didn't go un-noticed by Gene.

"Oi! Gene bellowed, "the lady's talking!"

Silence rippled across the room as anger bubbled on the surface of many of the men in CID.

And who the hell are you?" Terry stood up,

"Calm down, and sit down Terry and I'll explain!"

"Bolls…" Gene spoke, breaking the silence in the room.

"Its ok Gene, I'll explain," she smiled at him to show that she was fine.

"Last night I had dinner with DCI Jim Keats - who by the way none of you should trust - because last night he…he…"

"You ok Ma'am?" Ethan asked,

"He was going to force himself on me, but thankfully I got away from him,"

"Bastard!" Terry muttered,

"Anyway," Alex continued, "I was dragged into an ally buy the man we have been looking for, and if it hadn't been for Gene here I would have been his next victim."

"You ok Ma'am? I mean… well you know what I mean…" Ethan asked looking concerned,

Nodding Alex replied,

"Yes, thank you for your concern Ethan, was just a shock."

"Thank god for that!"

Gene looking between Alex and Ethan and seeing how close their relationship was, he was instantly green with envy.

"What's that look for Gene?" Alex asked smiling at him,

"Nothing!" he lied, oblivious to the fact Alex knew he was jealous.

"OK," Alex smirked, "So tonight, I know who we're looking for, which should make it easier in our part."

"You still want to go through with this?" Ethan asked,

"Course I do, he needs to be caught," Alex replied,

"There's no-way you're going in yourself!" Gene chipped in.

"Who else is going to do it Gene?" Alex shouted, "I somehow don't see YOU slapping on make-up and heels, it needs to be convincing after all!"

"Don't be stupid woman!"

"Who's going to do it then? Gladys from the canteen?"

"She's sixty you daft mare!"

"So it looks like I AM going in myself then!" Alex shouted

"FINE!" Gene shouted back, "I'll come with ye, only 't keep an eye on ye though! OK!"

"FINE!"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Bacon Butty Nelson!" Ray called to Nelson in The Railway Arms.

"You know it wouldn't hurt you to have some manners Ray!" Shaz smiled as her and Chris sat at the bar.

"Two bacon butty's Nelson mate!" Chris called, Shaz nudging him in the ribs, "Please!"

"You know you've gone all poofy again mate since ye got back wi Shaz."

"Shut it Ray!" Chris looked angry.

"Morning!" Annie smiled, sitting down at the bar, Sam directly behind her,

"Sleep well Ray?"

"Yes actually!" Ray smirked,

"Alright for some!" Sam added,

"Just cause you ain't having a good time ain't gonna stop me!" Ray smirked, "But is Clare good, crackin pair of puppies!"

"We know Ray," Annie shouted, "We are right next to you, so we CAN hear you ye know!"

Ray was slowly turning red from the neck up.

"Not embarrassed are you Raymondo?" Annie smirked,

"Course not…" Ray stammered, "Where's the Guv this morning?"

"Probably still in Bed" Sam replied far too quickly.

last night?" Ray asked, a glint in his eye.

"Not that I know of," Sam replied looking shiftily at Annie who have a half smile,

"You need to tell them," she whispered,

"Tell us what?" Shaz had heard Annie.

"Shit…" Sam cursed,

"What's wrong mate?" Chris asked,

"Wonder when he Guv will be up?" Ray looked at his watch.

"He's already up," Sam replied without looking up,

"What?" Chris asked,

"He's gone," Sam replied, "Last night."

"Why the hell didn't you stop him Tyler?" Ray asked,

"Where'd he go?" Chris asked, "Did he go to another bozzer?"

"Chris baby, he's gone back for the Ma'am," Shaz replied excitedly,

"About bloody time!" Chris replied,

"You know he'll not come back now, don't you?" Ray fumed, "Well done Einstein!"

"He did say he'd need our help though," Sam added, "In case you know… in case he needs us,"

"And we'll help him!" Shaz smiled, "Won't we baby?"

"Course we will!" Chris nuzzled Shaz's neck.

"Why?" Ray asked, "What's he planning?"

"Well…" Sam began.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"_Just Dance… Put on your red shoes and dance the blues…"_

"See Bolls, told you that song was written for you," Gene smirked,

They had just entered the club, David Bowie was playing, the club still relevantly quiet, there was a few people dancing, with most people just standing around the bar or waiting to be served.

"Oh shut up, we're here to work NOT have a good time!" Alex was in no mood for Gene's comments.

"I'm already 'avin a good time, since you're dressed like THAT!"

Alex gave Gene a look that silenced him,

"Sorry, sorry, I get it, you've got the decorators in!"

"Gene…" Alex trailed,

"What?" Gene asked,

"That's him," she nudged him in the ribs and glanced towards the bar, Gene following her gaze.

Gene made a move towards the bar, but found he was being held back by Alex.

"Gene, stick to the plan," Alex whispered,

"I'm going to kill him!" Gene raged,

"Not right now you're not," Alex insisted "We're going to get a seat."

Gene sat down next to Alex, "accidentally" brushing her leg as he did,

"Shit," he muttered, hoping that Alex hadn't heard,

"What?" she asked, obvious to him she hadn't even flinched at his touch.

"Sorry," he replied,

"For what?"

"Nothing," he muttered turning away from her.

"What time did we say Terry, Piorot and Ethan were getting here?" Alex asked,

"Erm… they're not coming…"

"How are we going to do this without them Gene? We need back up!"

"We will have Alex, now do you want a drink?"

"No I don't want a bloody drink, I want some bloody answers!"

"We're going to need more than Terry and Piorot for what I've got planned."

"What are you on about Gene? Hat have you got planned?"

"Trust me Alex, you're going to need a drink when I explain!"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"WHAT?" Alex yelled,

"Ssshh…" Gene encouraged,

"I think I need a drink…" Alex sighed,

"I'm not going to say I told you so," Gene said with a smirk, "Red Wine Lady Bolls?"

"Yes," Alex replies,

Alex watched as Gene made his way through the now crowded club to the opposite side of the bar from where the man was serving.

"_we fade to grey…"_

Alex was enjoying the music as it reminded her of a night out a few years back.

"Here Bolls," Gene handed her a glass of wine.

"Thanks,"

Taking a sip of wine she smiled at Gene,

"So tell me Gene, now it's just me and you, why did you really come back here, why would you give up what you had for THIS?"

"Well… erm… I…"

"Come on Gene spit it out,"

I forgot something was all…"

"Oh right," Alex tried to hide her disappointment from Gene while thinking, "How stupid must I be to think he'd come back for me!"

"I wanted to tell you Alex that - "

Looking across the room, Gene groaned,

"What?" Alex followed his gaze.

Walking towards them was Keats.

"Hope I'm not interrupting this little party, but i'm here officially, DCI Alex rake I'm arresting you on suspicion of corruption!"

"What?" Alex replied, "No, you're the one who -"

"Quiet now Alex," Keats smirked,

"Alex please tell me you're not…" Gene looked on in shock, not quite believing what was unfolding in front of his eyes,

"I'm not Gene, I swear -"

"I said quiet Alex!" Keats smirked, "Now if you'll come quietly."

Keats led Alex out of the club, followed by Gene who didn't know what to say in case he made the situation worse for Alex.

"I'll help you Alex!" Gene called as Alex was put into the back of a Police car by uniform.

"I Love you!" he called, barely in a whisper as the car door slammed, leaving Gene standing alone outside the club, with only one thought on his mind,

"Time to call in the backup!"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_Well I hope that this chapter has made up for my lack of updating in weeks, the next chapter may be a while as well as real life seems to be taking over at the moment, hopefully I can get it written in the next week then updated soon after that!_

_You all know what to do now! _

_Review Review Review!_

_Lesa xx_


	9. Times Running Out

**Chapter 9 - Time Is Running Out**

_Ok so I'm off work for the next fortnight and apart from a wee trip down to London for some Ashes banter in TRA I've not got much planned so updates I hope will be every few days! Here is chapter 9 for you lovely people, I hope you enjoy, and oh… I have used Lyrics from a song which was out in the 80s, don't think it was out before 83, but not really bothered as this is fan fic and anything goes, and the lyrics are good for this story I think! Any way enough of me rambling on and on… here it is chapter 9!_

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

"Shit!" Gene cursed, as he watched the police car roar away from the kerb, Alex glancing back at him as tears of black rolled from her eyes and down her face, watching as Gene stood on the kerb as music blasted out from behind him as punters entered the club.

"_I'm so glad I've found you_

_I'm not gonna loose you_

_Whatever It takes,_

_I will stay here with you,_

_Take it to the good times,_

_See it through the bad times_

_Whatever it takes _

_Is what I'm gonna do,"_

"Guv?" a familiar voice called from across the road,

Gene looked across from where the voice had came from, hoping he had imagined it in his second of weakness In realising that yet again he was going to have to help Alex out of yet another sticky situation. He hadn't imagined it.

"What the bloody 'ell are you lot doin' ere?" Gene asked, not quite caring anymore, as he had his doubts about Alex, to whether she was indeed innocent in all of this or not.

"We thought you might need some back up, what after explaining - "

"I never asked ye 't tell this lot did I Tyler?"

"What ye tell Tyler and not me Guv?" Ray asked looking annoyed,

"Yer not me bleedin mother Raymondo!" Gene shouted, "I don't need yer bloody help!"

"Whats happened?" Annie asked looking slightly concerned by Gene's outburst.

"Where's the Ma'am?" Chris asked looking around him, hoping that she was there but he hadn't saw her yet.

"Aye, ye better be doin this Guv!" Ray added, "Nelson gave us a right bollocking for leavin'"

"No-one asked you to come Ray!" Sam shouted, "You offered!"

"Where ids she then Guv?" Shaz asked,

"Keats…" Gene stuttered,

"No surely she's not with him Guv, she hated him!" Chris said looking completely naive.

"No you complete muppet, he's set her up for corruption!" 

"What?" Sam replied in shock, "Not Alex Drake she'd never do a thing like that, surely she's not corrupt Guv?"

"You know Sam I don't know any more," Gene sighed,

"Not Drake Guv," Ray added,

"I hope not Ray, because if she is then me being here's a waste of bloody time!" Gene kicked a nearby bin, causing it to topple and the contents to spill out on to the pavement, "Its too late for her if she is!"

"Guv…" Sam hushed,

"And I'm going to KILL bloody pencil necked Jim Keats!" Gene shouted, "KILL HIM!"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Alex was sat in a cold grey cell that smelt of urine and vomit, the toilet in the corner was blocked and the raised ledge she was perched on was black with filth.

Looking around her cheeks black from where the mascara had dried she began to think of how stupid she was to have gotten herself into such a situation.

"Why did I ever trust that bastard?" She thought, "I can't believe I ever had a soft spot for him!"

"Oh god!" she spoke her thought aloud, "What if Gene doesn't believe me? What if I never get to tell him - "

Her thoughts were interrupted by Keats opening her cell door.

"Ok Alex, follow me," Keats instructed with a sly smirk.

"You've got nothing on me Jim," Alex spoke, "Its all you and you know it!"

"What's that now Alex?" Keats snarled, "Accusing a fellow officer, tut tut!"

Keats led her to interview one, where she sat down not saying a word.

"You'll learn Alex that being on my side is the right side, NOT trusting Gene Hunt, and if this is the only way, so be it!" 

"You're dirty and you're rotten Jim!" Alex shouted, "Why?"

"To protect you Alex, he WILL try and trick you again, you fell for It once and I won't let him do it to you again!"

"NO Jim it was YOU who tried to trick me, telling me I could see Molly again but I CAN'T!"

"Ok, so if you want to play it that way Alex…" Keats was surprising ly calm as he opened the folder in front of him,

"Bank statements, balances which are ten times your salary, items in your flat which are stolen items!"

"Whatever Jim, you're the only one who believes this!"

"Oh really?"

Suddenly it daunt on Alex why Keats was doing this to her.

"Is this because I turned you down Jim?" Alex asked, not quite believing the look on Keats face, as he now knew she knew why he had done this.

"Well you can go to hell Jim!"

"With pleasure!" Keats replied with a smirk, "And you can go back to your cell!"

"Not until you charge me!" She replied,

"Well consider yourself charged DCI Drake!"

"FINE!"

Alex was led back to the sick smelling cell, and as the door slammed closed behind her, and as the mechanism clunked close, locking her in, she thought to herself, 

"Come on Gene, think of a plan, I need you now, more than ever."

Her eyes traced the wall, searching for something to think about other than her situation,

"I love you Gene."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The next morning Gene stood poised at the entrance to Alex's office, Sam, Annie, Ray, Chris and Shaz beside him, waiting for CID to fill up.

"You need to stay calm Gene, and explain this to them, just say we're here to help," Annie suggested,

"NO!" Gene shrugged off this situation,

"Well have you got any better ideas?" Sam asked, Genes audible silence meant that he really meant, no he didn't have a better idea, but refused to let his friends know this.

A few minutes later, Ethan was first to arrive,

"Morning Gene, how did it go last night?"

"I'll explain when everyone arrives!"

"Who are they?" Ethan asked, caution ally glancing at Ray who as lighting a cigarette.

"All will be explained!" Gene replied not taking his eyes off the main doors to CID.

Ten minutes later CID was full and Gene began to explain,

"Last night, myself and Alex were ready to put our plan into action when bloody Keats appeared and arrested her for corruption!"

"WHAT?" Ethan raged, "She's not corrupt, surely?"

"No she's not and that's why we're going to help her and prove her innocence!"

"And what are you going to do then?" Ethan asked, standing up to face Gene, "You don't even know her!"

"I think you should sit down now son before you do yourself some damage!" Gene pushed Ethan back down into his seat,

"As a matter of fact I DO know her, probably better than you lot!"

"Prove it!" Ethan challenged,

"Jesus he's a tight Div…" Ray muttered,

"She was my DI for three years before her untimely promotion," Gene explained, "This lot 'ere are MY team,"

"Doesn't mean to say you know us any better than us!" Ethan sounded cocky,

In a flash Gene had him pinned to the nearest wall by his jacket,

"Since you think you know her better than me, then tell me smart arse, what's her little girls' name?" Gene roared, "EH?"

Ethan stared back at Gene, the fear of god in his eyes mixed with shock.

"Now tell me you know her!"

"Guv…" Sam loosed Gene's grip on Ethan's Jacket allowing the young man to slip away, "That's not doing Alex any good? Is it?"

"No…" Gene grumbled," She's innocent, ye her me?" Gene was beginning to doubt even his own rock solid belief.

"You don't sound sure of yourself anymore guv, still believe her?" Ray asked,

"Yes Raymondo I do and if I don't have your support you know where you can go!"

The doors to CID opened and Keats entered looking high and mighty.

"So I se you've told them Hunt?" Keats snarled, "Oh and you've brought others with you I see, others you've tricked."

"Got something to say Jimbo, if not then MUSH!"

"Oh just that your precious Alex has been charged and unless you can provided evidence to prove her innocence then she'll be moved in the morning, sham about her pretty face, because it won't last long where she's going!"

"Let me see her!" Gene shouted,

"Oh I don't think so!" Keats snarled, "I'm in charge now NOT you!"

"What time tomorrow?" Shaz asked, "*am?"

"NO actually, 6am!" Keats left CID chuckling to himself.

"SHIT!" Gene shouted, "SHIT!"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Alex stared at the bare grey walls, praying that Gene still believed in her, and also wishing she hadn't been as stupid as to believe in Jim Keats, when not even two months ago he was the one who had caused her to loose Gene, and now he had done it again, she didn't HAVE to do what she had done, maybe it was out of sheer desperation, she didn't know, all she knew that unless Gene could come up with one hell of a plan she was screwed.

"I'm utterly useless," she sobbed, "I can't even do a job right, I'm worthless, I even left Molly to come here, and for what? I'll never se her again!"

Alex's thoughts turned to Gene soon after, the look on his face when Keats had arrested her had broken her heart, the same look that he had on his face when he had remembered merely 6weeks ago, when he had uttered those immortal words,

"he didn't deserve a shallow grave did he Alex?" she knew that she would never forget that look, and there was nothing more she had wanted to do that day that comfort him, tell him it was all ok, and tell him how she felt, she nearly had but Keats had interrupted.

"Bloody Keats!" she shouted,

"He always appears at the most inappropriate times!"

She was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe Keats was right about Gene though, after all if Keats could get Molly's scarf then maybe there was a way to see her, even if it was just for one last time.

"NO!" she thought, "Its too late now!"

She lay up on the cold, hard concrete, staring up at the ceiling, blinking back the tears as she suddenly realised the obvious.

"He said he loved me…" she forced a smile to herself, and through the dark cloud that lay over her there was a single ray of light breaking through,

"Will it be enough though?" she asked herself,

"Will the love of Gene Hunt be enough to save me now?"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_Well that's chapter 9 or you lovely people. What do you think? Please let me know by clicking "Review" or for you lovely people on Face book "Like" or "Comment"_

_Thank you! xx_


End file.
